


I've Loved Everything About You that Hurts

by yourfavoritetsundre



Series: Duality Project [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Board Games, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father Figures, M/M, Original Character(s), Role Models, School Work, Science Project, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritetsundre/pseuds/yourfavoritetsundre
Summary: Lance is called away for work, and leaves Keith and Justin to fend for themselves for two whole weeks.Keith can barely remember what it's like to function on his own. And not only that, there's the whole part where he's not sure if he's even capable of the whole dad thing for Justin.





	I've Loved Everything About You that Hurts

They’re playing Risk, and Keith is losing. Badly. 

 

He scowled at the board to try to salvage the game. He had spread himself too thin. That was the problem. He was a military leader and he was being bested at a dice game by his husband. Shiro looked mildly amused, but Curtis had the decency to look disinterested. The worst was Justin, smiling innocently across the board at him. 

 

“I take you into my home.” Keith said, scowling at his adopted son’s green army. “I feed you. Clothe you. This is how you repay me.” 

 

Justin snorted. “We both know that Lance gets a higher salary than you.” 

 

Keith’s jaw dropped. “How did you...that’s not...you’re such a brat!” He looked at Shiro. “Was I that much of a brat at his age?” 

 

“No.” Shiro smiled. “You were definitely worse.” 

 

“Hey!” 

 

Lance leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Just give up, babe.” 

 

“My Armies of Thunderstorm Darkness do not know retreat!” 

 

The phone rang, and Lance sighed and unfolded his legs to stand and answer it. 

 

“Just shake the dice, Keith.” Shiro sighed. 

 

Keith scowled and shook his single die against Justin’s three, and rolled a one. Justin cheered as he swiped Keith’s lone soldier off the Northwest Territories, but in spite of the loss Keith smiled. 

 

Family game night was Shiro’s idea, as it was when Keith was a kid, and it really was good bonding time. It was a good, organic way for Justin to get comfortable with everyone. And for Curtis to get comfortable too.

 

Justin proceeded to rampage through Keith’s North American territories, only giving up at Central America. When it was finally Curtis’ turn, Keith got up to see where Lance went. He found him in the kitchen, staring out the window. 

 

Keith stepped up behind Lance and snaked his arms around his waist, nuzzling the crook of his neck. “Hey.” he whispered into his skin. “Who was on the phone?” 

 

“I’m needed on Tottinham III.” Lance said quietly. “Apparently there’s some sort of insurgency and they need help sorting it out. They wanted both of us, but someone needs to stay with Justin.” 

 

“How long?” Keith asked. 

 

“Two weeks.” 

 

Two weeks was a long time. They’d been apart before, of course, but at most it was only four days. And usually Keith was the one who was needed. He didn’t know how he’d fill his time for two weeks. 

 

“Well, Justin was right.” Keith muttered, kissing his skin lightly. “You are the breadwinner.” 

 

Lance chuckled. “That’s what you get for dropping out.” 

 

Keith kissed a little harder. “I always wanted a sugar daddy.” 

 

“Oh, my god, if you start…” 

 

Keith laughed into his shoulder. “When do you leave?” 

 

“Tomorrow.” Lance sighed and slumped against him. “Should we have quiet goodbye sex tonight, or just wait till Justin goes to school tomorrow?” 

 

“I’d say both, but you don’t know how to be quiet.” 

 

~*~

 

“Okay, so make sure you keep your closet tidy. I ironed all your uniform shirts for you so you should be okay for a week. Make sure Keith irons them over the weekend.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“My mom is going to take you to lunch on Saturday. She’ll probably try to make you go to church on Sunday, but don't feel pressured. Just tell her you and Keith are hiking if you don’t want to go.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And help Keith out, okay? Just do the dishes for him or something and try not to make a big mess so he doesn’t get overwhelmed.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And do all your homework.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And study for your history exam.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And do all the drugs.”

 

“Ye- hey! Lance!”

 

Lance smiled. “Just checking.” He put a hand on Justin’s shoulder. “I'm gonna call every day, alright? You're not even gonna know i’m gone.”

 

Justin grimaced. 

 

“And when I get back, you're gonna have so many cool space presents you’re not gonna know where to put them.” The bus slowly pulled up in front of the house, and Lance pulled Justin into a tight hug. “I love you, kiddo. Take care of Keith. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Lance didn’t release Justin until the bus driver honked at them. He stayed in the doorway to watch him get on safely, and for the bus to pull away before coming back inside. He picked up his coffee from where he left it on the hallway table and went into the living room, where Keith yawned on the couch. He crumpled into Keith’s side as soon as he sat.

 

“You didn’t have to take the morning off.” He said for the hundredth time.

 

“I wanted to see you off.” Keith said simply. “Listen to you tell our twelve year old to take care of me.”

 

“He’s very independent. It makes him feel better.” Lance sighed. “Make sure he does his homework. And don’t believe him if he says he only has reading.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And don’t let my mom bully him into going to church. If he wants to be a heathen like us she’ll have to respect that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And for God's sake let the poor kid eat some junk food. We can’t all be nutjobs like you.”

 

“Lance.” Keith chuckled, cupping his cheek. “We’re going to be fine, alright?”

 

Lance looked a little doubtful, but let Keith kiss him anyway. “Don’t you dare throw out the candy drawer while I’m gone.” 

 

~*~

 

“Keith.” 

 

Keith groaned and rolled over, nuzzling his pillow. 

 

“Keith, get up.” 

 

“Go ask Lance.” Keith mumbled. 

 

“He’s not here. He’s in space.” 

 

Keith’s eyes snapped open. Justin was standing over him, not touching but looking anxious. When Justin first moved in, Lance had warned him against shaking either of them awake, even in an emergency. 

 

“What?” Keith asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I missed the bus.” 

 

Keith just stared at him. Then he looked at the clock. “Holy shit, I’m late for work.” 

 

“Swear jar!”

 

Keith threw off the blankets and darted past Justin for the bathroom. Had he set an alarm? He did. He knew he did. And he had checked Justin’s too. Because Lance usually woke them up in the morning. Shoved Keith from the bed to the shower and got him off to work in time for his slot at the gym. Made sure Justin had all his things. 

 

Shit, Justin missed the bus. Keith would have to drop him off. 

 

“Did you pack your lunch?” Keith called, splashing his face with water.

 

Silence, then the thumping of Justin running from the room. 

 

Keith wasn’t sure they’d survive the two weeks. 

 

~*~

 

Keith and Lance had been together long enough where they had a system. They both knew how to cook, so they usually shared the duties. Keith usually did the dishes, but Lance took care of the laundry. Keith kept the house tidy and did the floors, and Lance did the weeding in the flower beds and mowed the lawn. 

 

But...somehow...without Lance around, the workload quadrupled. 

 

Somehow, he went through three times the dishes without one extra person around. Somehow, the floor was twice as dirty. Somehow, the laundry was that much harder to do, and the grass decided to grow twice as fast, and the house was twice as messy. 

 

Or maybe Lance just...made everything not suck so much. With his constant smile. Really, if Keith had to narrow it down to one thing about his husband that he loved. One thing. He could put aside the bravery. And the intelligence. The competitive nature. The absolutely enormous heart. But the smile? The upbeat, believing that even if everything didn’t end up okay at least they were together attitude and I believe in you smile. Literally made it all worth it. 

 

But it’s gone, and Keith is stuck with a sink full of dishes and a pile of pre-teen laundry. 

 

Keith loves their house. They designed it to fit themselves. It was all light wood and big windows that filled the space with light. At night, the sky lights in the livingroom and their bedroom let them look up at the stars. At where they used to be. At where Lance is now. 

 

Keith misses him. He misses him like a limb or like an organ and he just can’t breathe. It’s only been two days and he can’t…

 

“I love you.” he tells Lance when he calls, and he doesn’t follow it with an insult. Off script, not at all what the doctor ordered, but he means it almost as much as when he proposed, or when he recited the vows he struggled over for months.

 

Lance smiles and says, “Babe, you have no idea.” 

 

He has twelve days left. 

 

~*~

 

Keith is trying, he really is. But realistically, he and Justin both like to sleep in. Justin hasn’t made the bus once since Lance left for Space. And the house is a mess, and Keith hates it, but at least they’re both eating three times a day. 

 

“Are you alright?” Shiro asked with concern on Friday. 

 

Keith miserably stabbed at the carrots on his plate. 

 

Shiro doesn’t seem to know what to say. He flails for a few moments before murmuring, “You’ve been apart before. You were gone for months with the Blade.” 

 

“It wasn’t like this.” Keith growled. “We weren’t...things are different now.” 

 

“If it helps, Veronica says Lance has been miserable. He’s barely focusing on his work, and he just bitches constantly about missing you.” 

 

“That makes me feel even worse.” Keith moaned. 

 

They sat in silence for a moment. 

 

“Think of this as an opportunity.” Shiro finally suggested. “For you and Justin.” 

 

“Me and Justin are fine.” Keith snapped. 

 

They were. Really. They got along. But...there was no denying that Justin was Lance’s kid. 

 

As if Justin’s ears were burning, his name popped up on Keith’s comm. Keith’s heart momentarily seized - was he being bullied again? Did he get sick? He couldn’t handle a sick kid without Lance. He could barely handle a kid period. 

 

Keith took a deep breath, and answered. “Justin? Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah, Keith, everything’s fine.” Justin answered impatiently. “Can I sleep over at Darren’s tonight?” 

 

Keith paused. He had planned to watch a movie with Justin tonight, but with him out of the house he could clean everything. He tried to remember if they liked Darren or not. Justin usually asked Lance for permission for this stuff, but it was the weekend, so Keith couldn’t really say no, and Shiro was nodding frantically at him, so...

 

“Sure.” Keith said, trying to sound confident. “His mom is okay with that?” 

 

“Yeah, she’s here. You want to talk to her?” 

 

Jesus, Justin was such a good kid. When Keith was his age, he usually just fucked off without permission and came home to pissed off foster parents. 

 

“No, it’s alright.” Keith said. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning? Lance’s mom is taking you to lunch, so I’ll come get you around nine?” 

 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

 

Keith paused. Then, “Justin...you’ll call me if you need anything?” 

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” A pause. “Okay, bye.”

 

“Bye.” Keith said to the dead line. 

 

He looked helplessly at Shiro, who was scooping out the bottom of his yogurt cup. 

 

“I hope, for your sake, that kid continues to be a perfect angel.” Shiro said, chasing a remnant of blueberry puree. “Otherwise, he’ll run circles around you and manipulate Lance into doing whatever he wants.” 

 

“This is your fault.” Keith told him. “I know you’re the one who put the idea into Lance’s head. About adopting.” 

 

Shiro maintained his innocent expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“Hey, Keith, join the Garrison. Hey Keith, I want you to pilot the Black Lion. Hey Keith, just keep indulging Lance’s unrealistic whims. Like when he wants to take in a fucking kid.” 

 

“Yeah? And the success rate is pretty solid, last I checked.” 

 

~*~

 

After work, Keith figured he’d just spend the night cleaning the house and then pass out. But when he had finished...only two hours had passed. He had the whole night ahead of him. 

 

What should he do? This was the first time he had really truly been alone in years. What did other people do with their kid out of the house? Did they invite people over? Did they watch porn? Holy shit, he could watch porn without worrying about Justin walking in on him. He didn’t even really want to, but he  _ could _ . 

 

He didn’t do any of those things. He curled up on the couch with Cosmo and a glass of wine, and waited for Lance’s phone call. 

 

“Hey, babe!” 

 

Lance is sitting up in bed, with the white hotel comforter gathered around his hips. His hair is pushed out of his face by a white headband, his face is covered in goopy moisturizer, and he’s wearing his softest t-shirt. 

 

Keith wants him here. Or to be with him. It doesn’t matter. He wants to kiss his sticky face while Lance squirms and yells at him for ruining his skincare routine. He wants to snuggle into the t-shirt while Lance sits up and reads on his tablet. 

 

“I miss you.” Keith burts. 

 

Lance’s grin melts into a soft smile. “I miss you too.” 

 

“You look comfy. What time is it there?” 

 

“Twenty-third varga. I was ordered to go get some rest.”

 

“You should get some sleep then.” 

 

“I’d rather talk to you.” Lance slouched down into the pillows a bit. “Where’s Justin?” 

 

“Sleeping over at Darren’s.” Keith paused. “We do like Darren, right?” 

 

“Yeah, Darren’s alright.” Lance reassured. “Although I think his mom is gluten free. Or vegan. Or both. Poor kid will have to survive on lentils tonight.” 

 

“Oh, no. He’ll go into meat and sugar withdrawal.” Keith deadpanned. 

 

“It’s not a joke, Keith!” Lance was laughing anyway. “What’s your big plan with the house to yourself?” 

 

“Nothing.” Keith admitted. “I’ve officially become boring and old.” 

 

“Nothing?” Lance repeated. “You’re not even going to watch porn or something?”

 

“I thought about it. Wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

 

“Awh, babe.” 

 

It really wouldn’t be the same without Lance critiquing the horrible plot and dialogue in his ear. 

 

“What’s going on there?” Keith asked. 

 

“Mmm...there were a few...attacks. Veronica and I are tightening security across the planet.”

 

“Won’t that just make things worse?” 

 

“It’s a calculated risk. We’re organizing talks, but no one wants to see eye to eye.” 

 

Keith notices his frown, and his furrowed brow, and the biting of his lip and says, “Lance, if things get bad, you have to get out of there.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Lance, if you don’t, I’m going to have to come up there and drag your ass back.” 

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Lance smirked, then it softened. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s going to be settled. How’s Justin?” 

 

“Fine. I think.” Keith paused. “He had nightmares last night.” 

 

Keith only knew because he was such a light sleeper, and Justin’s shout had woken him up. He then listened as the boy paced and tried to calm down. He knew that Justin was too old for Keith to come running in and try to fix it with hugs. 

 

Lance doesn’t look surprised. He just sighs unhappily. “Yeah. That happens sometimes.” 

 

“What...why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“He hasn’t had them lately. It usually only happens when you’re away for more than a few days. He doesn’t like to talk about it, but I think he just get scared we won’t come back.” 

 

“What do I do?” 

 

“There’s nothing you can do, Keith. Just...be there for him. And I’ll be back before you know it.” 

 

“I miss you.” Keith says again. 

 

“I know.” Lance sighs. “I love you so much, you know that? When we were younger, I always thought we’d do this kind of mission stuff together. Saving the universe and junk. Even if we weren't married we’d still be...I don’t know. Space cop partners or something. Instead we have a kid to take care of, and this house, and I don’t know. It’s...not what I thought we’d have.” 

 

“Do you regret it?” 

 

“No, idiot, it’s everything I wanted. More.” Lance smiled. “I mostly was just hoping to be retired 

so I can enjoy all this junk with you.”

 

“You’re the breadwinner. You have to keep working. I can retire.”

 

“Keeeeeith, you're so mean.” Lance laughed. “I guess I’ll just have to write my memoirs to support us. The sex scenes alone will put Justin through college.”

 

“Oh my God, Lance.”

 

“What? People are dying to know what you’re like in bed.”

 

Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I need a lot more wine for this conversation.”

 

In spite of Lance’s teasing, Keith sat up and talked to his husband for another few hours. Until Lance was nodding off, yawning as he protested he could stay up and keep talking. 

 

He has ten days left. 

 

~*~

 

Keith picked Justin up from Darren’s exactly on time. Luckily Lance had reminded him last night that Darren’s mom’s name was Kaylee, so he didn’t seem like a total idiot when he rang the doorbell. Kaylee informed him that Justin was a perfect angel and welcome anytime, but the look on Justin’s face said maybe they could have Darren over instead. 

 

“Their food is weird.” he said in the car. 

 

Ah. Gluten free-vegans. 

 

Unfortunately, Keith’s solitude was not over yet, since Rubina was taking Justin out to lunch. Keith spent his afternoon doing yard work, which he detested, but Lance liked the garden tidy. If it was up to Keith, he’d let the forest take over. 

 

“Keith!” 

 

Keith looked up to see his mother-in-law getting out of her car white Justin bolted for the house. Keith waved at her and turned off the lawn mower, using his t-shirt to wipe sweat off his face. 

 

“Hey, Rubina.” Keith said as she approached. “How was lunch?” 

 

“Good. Justin inhaled everything in sight.” She gave him a stern look. “You better be feeding my grandson, Kogane.” 

 

“I am!” he protested. “I swear, Rubina, I’m not useless without Lance around. Justin spent the night at a friend’s, and I guess they feed their kid cardboard or something.” 

 

“Relax, Keith, I’m teasing. How’s Lance? Has he called?” 

 

Keith sometimes forgot that he was absolutely spoiled by his position in the Garrison. That he was allowed these intergalactic phone calls on fancy devices that Pidge and Hunk designed and not even Lance’s mother had those privileges.

 

“He’s fine.” he reassured. “He’s working hard so he can come back soon. He said Veronica was a slave driver, but also okay.” 

 

Relief flashed across her face. 

 

“Rubina, Lance knows how to take care of himself.” Keith said quietly. “I know you hate it but - “

 

“The last time he told me that, he lost his leg.” Rubina reminded sharply. 

 

...And another reason Lance usually didn’t go on these trips, because his mother still resented the sharp left turn his life had taken when he was seventeen. There were fights. Horrible fights that were mainly in Spanish and Lance didn’t want to talk about them, they just made him silent and wrap his arms around Keith way too tight at night. 

 

Rubina just loved her son too much. Keith could understand that. 

 

“And I will never forgive myself for taking him on that mission.” Keith responded. 

 

Rubina’s sharpness melted. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean - “ 

 

“We all have our crosses, Rubina.” Keith said quietly. “Lance tends to bear his better than the rest of us.” 

 

“Lita!” 

 

Keith and Rubina instantly turned towards the house, where Justin was on the porch. 

 

Justin was funny with his new family. He steadfastly referred to Keith and Lance by their first names, which was perfectly fine and they made it clear that it was perfectly fine, but Lance’s family members often had Tio or Tia attached, and Rubina was either Abuela or Lita. Recently Shiro had earned the Uncle-prefix, and Lance swore up and down that the other day Justin had called Pidge “Auntie” and Pidge had looked like she might cry. 

 

Krolia was still Krolia. Keith couldn’t hold that against Justin.

 

“Can I get my stuff from the car?”

 

“Sure, mijo, I’ll help you put the clothes away in a minute.” 

 

Keith looked at the sky and held in a curse. Of course Rubina took him shopping. Jesus, it was like she thought Keith and Lance didn’t clothe him or something. 

 

“Keith, I’m sorry.” Rubina said gently. “I don’t mean to...you’re adults. It’s just hard to let go...you’ll understand when Justin grows up.” 

 

She turned away to help Justin get his things from the car, fixing a smile back to her face. Keith turned the lawn mower back on and went back to work with a renewed vigor. 

 

By the time he’s done, he’s exhausted but he isn’t angry anymore. Justin was quietly reading a new book, and with some convincing he put it down to eat dinner and told Keith about Darren’s house and shopping and lunch with Rubina. They picked a trail to hike tomorrow, and Lance called but was cut short. 

 

Keith lay awake in bed, again, and worried about Justin’s nightmares, and his mother-in-law, and if he was utterly failing as a father figure, and if Lance was staying safe. 

 

He has nine days left. 

 

~*~

 

On Monday, Keith and Justin wake up to their alarms, and get ready, but take too long to eat breakfast and Justin misses the bus anyway. 

 

Tuesday they do a little bit better. Justin makes it onto the bus. But he had forgotten to put on his shoes, so Keith had to drive to the school anyway. 

 

Wednesday night, Lance calls while Keith is trying to get some work done while Justin watches TV in the background. Keith never thought he’d have to encourage a kid to watch TV, but with Justin they’ve actually talked about enforcing mandatory TV time. He prefers books, which is great, wonderful. It may also have to do with the fact that when he was with the nuns there wasn’t really a TV to watch. But he’s not relating to kids his age because pop-culture goes right over his head. Hunk finally got through to him by pointing out that if he was serious about writing, he had to learn all kinds of stories, not just written ones. 

 

Keith left Justin with the comm and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He listened to the low murmur of their voices while he waited for the kettle on the stove to boil - he preferred them over electric kettles, even if no one in his family understood it - and stared at his large tea collection and tried to make a decision. 

 

“Keith misses you.” 

 

Keith froze in the motion of taking a bag of raspberry-hibiscus tea from a box. Lance’s laugh was marred by the electronic speakers, but Keith could tell it’s forced. 

 

“Always told him he wouldn’t survive without me.” 

 

“No, really.” Justin says. “Like he really misses you. He just looks lost, and he’s forgetful. And he thinks I didn’t notice, but I swear he’s been wearing your same shirt for the past week to bed.” 

 

Keith winced. Justin was not supposed to notice that. 

 

Lance was quiet for a moment. “Justin, you know how Keith’s mom is Galra? And sometimes she says weird things and we all ignore it and pretend it’s normal?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Well, Keith doesn’t like to admit it, but one of the weird things she always says is that his Galra side makes him really...protective. It’s hard for him to be away from family.” 

 

Keith rubbed his face. He hated that side of himself. The side that wanted to keep Lance from leaving the house ever again. He was also starting to find that he wanted to stop any bad thing ever happening from Justin, too. The simplest solution to that was also to lock him in the house. 

 

“And me and Keith haven’t really been apart for this long in...I don’t know. Since we were teenagers, probably. So, I know it’s probably freaking you out a bit but...give him a break, alright? We’re all just going to have to try our best, and we’re gonna be together again soon, alright?”

 

Keith has five days left. 

 

~*~

 

Thursday morning goes really smoothly. They get up on time. They take timely showers. They eat, and Keith packs their lunches. Justin is making sure he has all his homework, and his permission slip for his field trip in two weeks, when Keith hears a quiet, “Shit.” 

 

“Swear jar.” Keith says, turning around and seeing a look of pure panic on Justin’s face. “What? What’s wrong?” 

 

Justin was pale and practically vibrating he was shaking so bad. Keith dropped their lunches on the kitchen table and walks over. 

 

“Justin, breathe.” Keith says slowly. “Come on, the s-word is worth like fifty cents, and I know abuela gave you money on Saturday because she spoils you mercilessly.” 

 

It takes about five minutes for Justin to calm down enough to explain. 

 

He had a science project that was due on Friday. It should have been simple project - he had to build something useful using only simple machines, and write one page explaining why he had chosen what he did and how he built it. It had been assigned last Friday, but between Lance being gone and such a busy weekend, he had completely forgotten. Oh, and it’s worth like ten percent of his grade. 

 

Keith never once had a moment like this as a kid, but he understands that Justin just basically had a full-blown panic attack over a project that, realistically, is not worth that much. But Justin works hard to get high grades, and Keith respects that. 

 

Justin still looks pretty pale, and Keith does the only thing that makes sense. He pulls out his comm, and puts it to his ear. 

 

“Hello, yes, this is Keith Kogane.” He looks Justin dead in the eye and continues, “Yes, it seems that my son, Justin, has come down with a case of floxian weevil flu. Highly contagious. I’m keeping him home from school today. Alright, thank you.” 

 

Justin gaped at him as he hung up. “But...what will that do?” 

 

“Look, this is a very important life lesson that I really don’t want you understanding until you’re in college. But we’re staying home today so we can work on the project. And we’re gonna call Hunk, and have him come over to help.” 

 

“Not Auntie Pidge?” 

 

“Pidge can help you with your homework when you want to set the school on fire.” 

 

~*~

 

Keith had to smile at the disaster his kitchen had turned into. The kitchen table was covered in bits of wood, rubber bands, hot chocolate, and a couple of extra shoe boxes. 

 

Hunk, of course, the sweetheart, had immediately rushed over and taken Justin straight to Home Depot. While they were out, Pidge showed up. Mainly she wanted to announce her displeasure at not being Keith’s first call, even if Hunk was the engineer, and also to help Justin with his paper. Keith was being useful by making hot chocolate and mac and cheese. 

 

Justin and Hunk decided they were going to build a fan in a shoe-box, comprising of a system of pulleys made of wooden rods and spools and rubber bands. They had purchased a glittering purple lawn pinwheel to attach to their final product. 

 

“I still don’t get why we couldn’t build a laser.” Pidge mumbled. 

 

Keith smiled slightly. “Simple machines, Pidge. No electricity.” 

 

“What is this, the stone age?” 

 

“Keith, look! It works!” 

 

Keith turned at the cheer and watched the fan spin as Hunk cranked the handle. Justin’s essay had been finished and tossed aside. This was not the most exciting science project ever assigned, but Justin was happy with it. And it was a nice moment. 

 

Keith just wished Lance was here. 

 

Four days left. 

 

~*~

 

Keith sent Justin back to school on Friday with his project and a note, explaining that Justin did not have floxian weevil flu, it was a false alarm, and completely blaming the fact that he was basically a new parent on his overreaction. He also finally managed to get on the bus ontime with all of his belongings. 

 

Lance would be really proud of them. Except for, well, you know, Justin forgetting such a big project and Keith lying to the school and teaching Justin he could stay home from school when he screwed up...God Keith was terrible at this parenting thing. And being alone. He used to be so good at being alone. He used to think he was better alone. Then Lance happened.

 

Keith took Justin to the library on Saturday morning, feeling a little guilty because this was usually Lance’s thing, but it had to be done. 

 

He didn’t have anything planned for the weekend, which made the next few days stretch out endlessly. Luckily, Shiro calls him and invites them over for dinner at Curtis’ place. Which was basically Shiro’s at this point. 

 

It’s a small apartment near the Garrison headquarters, tastefully styled with clean, modern furniture. Basically the opposite of Keith’s house, with its open spaces and wolf-hair covered couches and the crappy teal coffee table that Lance refused to get rid of. Though Keith did convince him to move it to the office where no one saw it. But it suited them, the same way Keith and Lance’s lived in dream house in the mountains suited them. 

 

Keith was leaning against the breakfast bar while Curtis finished up making dinner. Shiro was flipping through old photo albums with Justin. 

 

“How are you holding up?” Curtis asked. 

 

Keith took a deep breath. “Three more days.” 

 

Curtis smiled slightly. “How long has it been since you’ve been apart this long?” 

 

Keith tried to add it up. They had been married for a year and a half, they were engaged for two while the house was being built, and they had dated for three, and before that…

 

“I don’t know.” Keith sighed. “A lifetime? I just...I don’t know when we became so codependent. I feel kind of pathetic.” 

 

“I think you’re doing alright.” Curtis reassured. “I mean, if I had to go away for two weeks, Shiro would either burn down the apartment complex or eat take out every day, so I think you’re doing okay.” 

 

Keith didn’t respond. 

 

“Justin told me you’ve been spending a lot of time together. He seemed pretty happy about it.” 

 

Had they? Keith didn’t think they had really been spending quality time or anything. But they did seem to be in the same room a lot. And okay, maybe Keith had been a little intent on finding things to do to keep them occupied.

 

“I guess.” Keith hesitated. “Lance is just so much better with him.” 

 

“Keith.” Curtis sighed. “Look, Justin is probably always going to be closer to Lance. But there’s going to be days that Lance falls short, and he doesn’t understand what Justin needs. And you’re going to be the only person who understands him. I think he looks up to you more than you realize.”

 

Keith watched Justin and Shiro bend their heads over the photo album, Justin’s shoulders shaking with laughter as they looked at some ridiculous picture of Lance and Hunk. He hoped Curtis was right. 

 

~*~

 

Monday night found Keith and Justin on the porch eating chinese food for dinner. Keith finally caved to the demands for take-out. He had hoped that Justin’s experience at Darren’s house had shown him just how bad it would really be, and while Keith insisted on healthy food he wasn’t crazy. It just made him seem to crave it more. 

 

Keith smiled slightly as Justin clumsily tried to pick up noodles with his chopsticks, his face crinkled in determination. He was doing much better than Lance, who usually didn’t even bother trying and had the dignified use of his fingers down to a science. 

 

“Is Lance going to call tonight?” Justin asked. 

 

“No, he’s in transit. Besides, we’ll see him tomorrow.” Keith smiled. “You excited?” 

 

Justin shrugged. “I guess.” 

 

Keith snorted and dug a bit of baby corn out of his cardboard container. Justin really had a gift for being underwhelmed. 

 

“Are you gonna tell him that I forgot about my science project?” Justin asked quietly. 

 

“Nah. But you can’t tell him I let you stay home from school.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

They shook on it. Keith knew that Lance probably wouldn’t care, in fact he’d be more upset that Keith had argued with Rubina and that Cosmo had broken that stupid ugly lamp that Kinkade had given them as a housewarming gift. But it was important to Justin. Maybe that was what the parenting thing was actually about. 

 

“Are you excited he’s coming back?” Justin asked. 

 

“Of course I am.” Keith smiled. 

 

Justin scrunched up his nose. “Are you going to send me to Abuela’s house like after Uncle Hunk’s engagement party?”

 

“I thought you wanted to have a sleepover with the twins that night...nevermind.” Keith shook his head. “No. Tomorrow night it’ll be just the three of us.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Keith rooted around in his container for more vegetables. “Lance can see everyone else on Thursday.” 

 

“But...he gets back on Tuesday. Tomorrow.” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“He won’t see everyone on Wednesday?” 

 

Keith snorted. “No, Lance is a giant baby when it comes to this kind of stuff. He always takes an extra day after traveling to recuperate.”

 

“Can I stay home from school on that day too?” 

 

“Let’s not go too wild with that stuff.” 

 

One day left. 

 

~*~

 

Lance had been exhausted when he got home yesterday, but stayed up to catch up and eat anyway. And give Justin all the presents he had gathered over two weeks, including a really pretty pale pink plant that looked like tentacles, and a few alien novels. 

 

Keith immediately silenced the alarms when they went off on Wednesday morning, then slipped out of bed to wake up Justin. They moved through the house quietly, getting Justin ready for school, then Keith watched him get on the bus, and carried two mugs of coffee back up to the bedroom. 

 

Lance woke up as Keith was crawling back into bed. He immediately reached out and put an arm around Keith’s waist to drag him closer. 

 

“Mmmm, I missed you.” Lance mumbled for the millionth time since they went to bed last night. “Why’d you get up?” 

 

“I wanted to let you sleep.” Keith said quietly. “I got Justin off to school.” 

 

Lance smiled, but kept his eyes shut. “You did that for me?” 

 

“I’d do anything for you.” Keith replied honestly. 

 

“So, you’ll let me retire?” 

 

Keith gave him a light smack, and Lance squeaked. Keith snuggled up closer, kissing the soft brown skin in apology, loving the warmth, loving his husband’s warm scent. They cuddled close, letting the coffee go cold, just trying to be together. 

 

“Everything good while I was gone?” Lance asked quietly after a while. 

 

Keith thought about it for a moment. 

 

“Yeah.” he said. “Everything was perfectly fine.” 

 

“So, if I got another assignment…” 

 

“Absolutely not.” Keith said quickly. “You can’t leave for that long again. I missed you too much. Justin missed you. And I hate doing yard work.” 

 

Lance smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Good. I don’t think I could take it either.”

 

~*~

 

**I've loved everything about you that hurts, so**   
**Let me see your moves**   
**Let me see your moves**   
**Lips pressed this close to mine**   
**True Blue**

 

**But the prince of any failing empire k** **nows that**   
**Everybody wants, everybody wants**   
**To drive on through the night**   
**If it's a drive back home**

 

**Things aren't the same anymore**   
**Some nights, they get so bad**   
**You almost pick up the phone**

 

**Trade baby blues for wide eyed browns**   
**I sleep with your old shirts**   
**And walk through this house in your shoes**   
**You know it's strange**

 

**It's a strange way of saying**   
**That I know I'm supposed to love you**   
**I'm supposed to love you**

**Author's Note:**

> God, I just can't let this series go, can I? 
> 
> Well, I hope it's heartwarming and adorable and everything. I have ideas for another one after this, but I'm not sure if or when I'll get around to it. I really have to finish Ground Control to Major Tom. 
> 
> And I know G.I.N.A.S.F.S. is a break up song but I couldn't find anything else that fit it. But I think this really works. And I like naming my stories with lines from songs that make me want to sing. And even all these years later, still wanna sing this one. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, enjoy.


End file.
